Survivors
by 26PearlZ
Summary: A revised version of the Titanic in which both Jack and Rose are survivors. Just a one-shot.


There was nothing that could be said from between chattering teeth as the desperate, freezing victims frantically searched for one another. Between the painful temperature of the water and gut-wrenching terror, it was all they could do just to stay afloat. Sputtering and wildly flapping her arms, Rose tried to blink the salty water from her stinging eyes.

"Rose!" She spun around as she heard the miracle of his voice, and felt herself being pulled quickly through the water and toward him. Toward Jack.

"Jack!" The word was all that she could manage, but it was enough. Even now, through this misery, Rose didn't regret leaving the relative safety of life boats for the perfection of the man in front of her. She would choose Jack over anything at all. Instead of replying, he pulled her a little farther out of the panicked crowd and toward a floating piece of debris. The large slab was just large enough for Jack to pull himself up, steady himself, and hoist Rose up with him. Lying down and pulling Rose tight to his body, Jack couldn't bring himself to wish none of this had ever happened. In that moment, he knew for certain that he would take a thousand times this over never having had the privilege of meeting the beautiful, intelligent, perfect woman that was wrapped up on his arms.

Time ticked by at an agonizingly slow pace, and the two stayed in their place just above the water as they waited for someone, anyone, to come to their rescue. Jack listened to the soft sound of Rose singing to herself, and soon hers was the only voice that could be heard. He stroked her frozen hair and pressed a quivering kiss to her forehead, suddenly saddened when the singing stopped, and startled when she began to speak.

"I love you, Jack." The tone of her voice told him that she was doing a lot more than confessing her love- she was saying goodbye. He shook his head as vigorously as was possible in his current state and began to protest.

"Don't you do that, don't' you say your goodbyes. Not yet, do you understand me?"

"I'm so cold." Jack's heart broke with these words, but still refused to give up hope.

"Listen Rose. We're gonna get out of here. We're gonna go on and make lots of babies, and we're gonna watch them grow. We're gonna die an old couple… warm in our beds. Not here, not this night. Not like this, do you understand me?"

"I can't feel my body."

"Winning that ticket, Rose, that was the best thing that ever happened to me… it brought me you. And I'm thankful for that, Rose. I'm thankful. You must do me this honor. Promise me that you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise."

"Not without you," she replied stubbornly. Jack just nodded.

"We'll make this promise to each other then. I promise you, lovely Rose, that I will never let go. I will never leave you alone." He knew though, that if it ever came down to her life or his, he would save her in a heartbeat with no questions asked. HE decided against telling her that part, and just waited for her promise.

"I promise."

"Never let go."

"I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go." The two waited in their place together for what seemed like an eternity, but when Rose saw the spotlight and heard a man calling for survivors, she immediately looked to Jack. It struck her then that he hadn't moved in a while. Panicked, she shook hi, begging him to wake up. She stared at him, and breathed out a sigh of relief when his eyes flickered open.

"I told you they would come, Rose. I told you they would come." By the light of the moon, she saw him flash her a frozen smile. And as the two shouted for help, their voices combined were just enough to steer the little boat their way. They rejoiced as they were pulled to safety, and only then did they stop yelling.

The following day, as Cal came down, searching for Rose, she tucked her face into Jack's chest and pulled an itchy wool blanket up to cover them both. They waited in silence with baited breath until Cal walked back up the steps from which he came, his shoulders hunched in disappointment. When the ship stopped, and the Statue of Liberty could be seen through the fog, the two knew that they were free.

"Excuse me sir, miss," a man said from behind them. "But, can I get your names?" Rose smiled brightly and nodded. "Jack and Rose Dawson." The man nodded his thanks and turned away.

"You know, as soon as I can scrape together enough money, I'm going to make you my wife for real. " Jack informed her, bringing her close to him and wrapping his arms around her. Sticking her frigid hands in the pocket of her coat, she began to laugh, joined by Jack when she pulled her hand out of her pocket to reveal the necklace that had been hidden there.

"Something tells me that we won't be worrying about money for a while…"


End file.
